<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Petit Morte by Art_et_Deco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316639">La Petit Morte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_et_Deco/pseuds/Art_et_Deco'>Art_et_Deco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_et_Deco/pseuds/Art_et_Deco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En medio de la batalla, sus aliados les traicionan y desencadenarán una sangrienta venganza. Advertencia: contiene gore. Se recomienda discreción.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiou Michiru &amp; Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo Haruka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En medio de la batalla, sus aliados les traicionan y desencadenarán una sangrienta venganza. Advertencia: contiene gore. Se recomienda discreción.</p><p>POV Haruka</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sonrisa de victoria iluminó el rostro de la princesa caballero, el último de sus oponentes había caído bajo el metal de su Claymore. </p><p>Confiada y relajada Haruka enfundó su espada y se irguió orgullosa, el viento revolvió su cabello y ondeó su capa, cerrando los ojos gotas de sudor refrescaron su frente. Conforme con su triunfo buscó a sus aliados, del otro lado del acantilado encontró a la hechicera, la ladrona de sus suspiros y el azote de los bárbaros: Michiru. Poderosa y letal, la diosa del mar libraba el encuentro con su voluminoso atuendo de hechicera. Haruka ni siquiera se inmutó, bufó soberbia y tomando la orilla de su capa le dio la espalda. Con los ojos en el horizonte otra ráfaga de viento acarició su cabello, el rugido del mar y la gigantesca ola estrellándose a su costado le hicieron otear, en el peñasco gotas de escarlata agua salada llovieron frente a su cara, el alma de Setsuna había sido arrebatada.</p><p>Estupefacta, Haruka se precipitó hasta la orilla tan rápido que alcanzó a ver el momento en que el cuerpo de Setsuna se incrustó en las afiladas rocas. Su torso se deslizó en la piedra atravesando las costillas que sobresalen de su pecho como las fauces de un animal que la engulle desde adentro.</p><p>Al pie del barranco Haruka no daba crédito, en su mente el último grano de arena cayó de la estrecha cintura del reloj. </p><p>La guardiana del tiempo, pereció.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prólogo Michiru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En medio de la batalla, sus aliados les traicionan y desencadenarán una sangrienta venganza. Advertencia: contiene gore. Se recomienda discreción.</p><p>POV Michiru</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La hechicera aguamarina levantó la vista de los cuerpos mutilados de sus enemigos y sonrió a Setsuna, la guerrera amazónica había aniquilado a otros cuantos con su poder regando sangre y vísceras por doquier. A distancia, arrogante y segura, de cara al mar la rubia caballero ondeó su capa regalándoles la espalda.</p><p>—Debes volver a su lado —dijo Setsuna con preocupación mirando al resto de los aliados que libres de enemigos con armas en mano se acercaban en carrera—. ¡Ahora!<br/>
Detrás de ella, enfundados en sus armaduras los Star Lights se aproximaban.</p><p>—¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Michiru afligida.</p><p>—¡No son nuestros aliados! —exclamó Setsuna tomándola del brazo.</p><p>Apenas acabó de decirlo, el filo de tres espadas le atravesó, la sangre bañó el rostro de la hechicera. Ante sus ojos aquellos a quienes llamó amigos terminaron con la vida de su compañera atacando a traición.</p><p>—¡Setsuna! —Michiru gritó histérica.</p><p>Delante de ella los Star Lights masacraron a Setsuna y empalada en sus aceros, la arrojaron por el barranco deshaciéndose de ella como de un despojo. El cuerpo de Setsuna se ensartó en la roca adornándola con un collar de sus huesos y sus entrañas, su sangre cayó en las agitadas olas.</p><p>La blanca espuma del mar se tiñó de escarlata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La Petite Mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>En medio de la batalla, sus aliados les traicionan y desencadenarán una sangrienta venganza. Advertencia: contiene gore. Se recomienda discreción. Desarrollo completo de la historia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ante los ojos de Haruka la caída sucedió en cámara lenta, los largos cabellos de Setsuna caían embebidos en la sangre de su propio cuerpo mutilado, el rocío se había convertido en un baño de sangre. Se había roto el status quo. El cuerpo de Setsuna yacía con su larga cabellera oscura extendida en las rocas del acantilado, los afilados salientes le habían perforado el torso y sus costillas emergen de su pecho en la cresta.</p><p>Esa traición había puesto a las outer en desventaja, los Star Lights habían mostrado su verdadero color.</p><p>Acorraladas en la orilla la princesa caballero y la hechicera aguardaban su movimiento, las fieras a las que llamaron aliados ahora estaban dispuestos a consumir lo que les quedaba de existencia. Densas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y un rayo luminoso centelleó a sus espaldas, el rugido del mar y el estruendo del trueno les recordaron que con la tormenta llegaría el final.</p><p>Desde que se conocieron, Haruka y Michiru siempre se cuidaron la espalda, primero como amigas, después como amantes, y ahora, de cara a la muerte, su vínculo era igual de fuerte e inquebrantable.</p><p>—Es tu fin, estúpida rubia sardónica —dijo Seiya con media sonrisa apuntándole con la espada.</p><p>—Te haremos pagar por cada humillación —dijo Yaten.</p><p>—Cobardes... ¡Kou!, ¿los convenciste de unirse a ti? ¡Sé hombre y enfréntame!, ¡pero deja a Michiru fuera de tu patética venganza! —exclamó Haruka.</p><p>—¡Calla! —Dijo Seiya — . Ustedes también juegan sucio, es nuestro turno.</p><p>El viento sopló arrastrando las espesas nubes negras haciendo del día la noche.</p><p>—Apártate Michiru —dijo Haruka adelantándose escudándola con la orilla de su capa.</p><p>—Debes estar bromeando si crees que lo haré —respondió ella—. Sin ti, es el fin, lo sabes.</p><p>Haruka tiró de su brazo y tomando su mejilla la besó con el dolor de la pérdida y acarició su cabello sabiendo que sería la última vez.</p><p>—Eres tú quién debe vivir —Haruka murmuró en sus labios y asintió mirando sus ojos, esos intensos ojos azules que tanto ama.</p><p>—No... no digas eso —dijo Michiru negando con insistencia—, no...</p><p>Michiru comenzó a temblar, con una caricia en su mejilla, Haruka se apartó y la mantuvo a su espalda.</p><p>—No... Haruka, no hagas esto por favor, ¡no! —suplicó Michiru, su cabello se agitó con su negativa.</p><p>Obviando sus palabras, la princesa caballero desenfundó y con un grito de furia se lanzó a la batalla, Kou fue su primer objetivo, pero a pesar de la velocidad, poco fue lo que avanzó.</p><p>—Pero, ¿cómo...? —la voz de Haruka se quebró, su mandíbula tiritó y un extremo dolor la inmovilizó.</p><p>Con la precisión de un cirujano su columna fue perforada dos veces en el mismo sitio. Los otros Star Lights la aventajaron por la espalda. La sangre manó de su boca, el peso de su cuerpo y la sangre en el acero la deslizaron llevándola de cara a la tierra, había cometido el error de pensar que la batalla sería justa y los enfrentaría uno a uno.</p><p>Paralizada, Haruka se aferró a la hierba botando sangre por la boca. No se preguntó por qué, estaba implícito: los Star Lights nunca fueron sus aliados, era cuestión de tiempo para que las traicionaran, lo sabía desde antes pero con el tiempo se había confiado, se sintió estúpida e iracunda.</p><p>Una bota le cruzó la cara, Haruka escupió en la hierba.</p><p>—Mírame... —Seiya murmuró entre dientes poniendo la suela de su zapato contra su mejilla y presionando la rodó contra las piedras.</p><p>La respiración agitada de Haruka dejaba salir un rocío de sangre que se mezclaba con el polvo.</p><p>-Mírame!</p><p>Sin cambiar de posición Haruka esbozó una sonrisa.</p><p>-Mírame! Maldita... -Seiya pateó su cara y luego su torso obligándola a volverse.</p><p>Haruka lanzó un grito de dolor, sólo la mitad de su cuerpo se había vuelto, había perdido la parte inferior, la espada de Seiya la seccionó. Con una sonrisa Seiya giró la espada, Haruka convulsionó y apretando las manos contra la guarda, la sacó de la tierra.</p><p>—Michiru... —murmuró Haruka en su último suspiro.</p><p>Los otros dos Star Lights observaron a sangre fría, tan impasibles como si no se tratara de nada más que de un objeto, un animal rastrero, una plaga que debía exterminarse. Desinteresado, Yaten apartó la mirada y revisó sus uñas.</p><p>Anonadada, la hechicera presenció impotente como la vida de quién más amaba se escapaba ante sus ojos.</p><p>La aguamarina dejó de respirar, esos ojos verdes que alguna vez la miraron con amor se apagaron y esos labios con los que tantas veces se satisfizo yacían quietos, fríos y sin color.</p><p>—¡Uh! La pequeña perra no soportó —Seiya sonrió con sorna—, creí que nos daría más batalla. Valiente caballero... no pudo proteger a la damisela... aww...</p><p>Seiya continuó riendo.</p><p>Imágenes nublaron la mente de Michiru, cada momento con Haruka, cada caricia, cada palabra, se había ido, la había perdido, ¡la había perdido!<br/>Regocijándose en su victoria los Star Lights se mofaron cuando un grito los sacudió, el dolor atravesó el corazón de la hechicera como una espada.</p><p>—¡Ella lo buscó! —exclamó Seiya apenas notándola.</p><p>Michiru fijó la mirada en el maltrecho cuerpo de Haruka. Su propia alma, se había ido junto con su último aliento.</p><p>Acercándose a ella, Taiki puso la mano en su hombro como consuelo.</p><p>—Michiru...</p><p>—¡No me toques! —le advirtió con un golpe—. Farsante, ¿cómo te atreves?, ¡¿cómo se atreven?!</p><p>Las pupilas de la hechicera se contrajeron, tras perder a su alma gemela no había ya nada humano en ella, Michiru no sentía nada más que dolor, para ella sólo había muerte, y destrucción.</p><p>—Bestias... no son nada más que, ¡bestias! —El cuerpo de Michiru trepidó.<br/>Taiki retrocedió.</p><p>—Calma —dijo Yaten mostrando las manos desnudas—, sabías que tenía que terminar. Teníamos cuentas que saldar, esto no es contra ti, ¡no somos tus enemigos!</p><p>La hechicera negó, con las manos agarrotadas Michiru sostuvo su cabeza rechazándolo, su pecho agitado tomaba todo el aire posible pero las grandes bocanadas no eran suficientes para asimilar la pérdida de quién fue su vida.</p><p>—Traidores...</p><p>El viento rugió furioso a su alrededor, los largos cabellos de la hechicera cubrieron su rostro y sus mechones cobraron vida. El suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, las venas se abultaron en sus sienes.</p><p>—<em>Hen embar se jelmio...</em> —una voz gutural brotó de su garganta.</p><p>—Vamos, ¡para ya esta locura! —dijo Seiya—. ¡Únete a nosotros y vencerás!</p><p>—¡¿Esto no tendría que haber acabado ya?! —Preguntó Yaten, Taiki no supo responder.<br/>—¡No tenemos intención de eliminarte! —dijo Seiya—, ¡el objetivo fue ella! ¡Siempre ella! Setsuna fue daño colateral, no quiso cooperar, ¡pero tú puedes hacerlo!</p><p><em>—</em> <em>...nyke aōha kóstion epagon naejot ñuha qrinuntyssy ossēnagon...</em></p><p>—¡Michiru, no lo hagas más difícil por favor! —dijo Taiki protegiéndose del viento con los brazos—, ¡ríndete y terminemos con esto! —El viento casi lo arrastra.</p><p><em>—</em> <em>Pōja prūmi ānogrosa nehugon.</em></p><p>—Michiru, por favor, ¡desiste! —suplicó Taiki todavía sin ir a las armas.</p><p>Michiru no escuchó, la hechicera estaba más allá de todo, lo único que le importaba, su razón de existir, yacía a sus pies.</p><p><em>—</em> <em>Pōja īby tristaon.</em></p><p>Alzando la mirada en los inyectados ojos azules se reflejó la furia y un intenso desprecio por los Star Lights que no eran nada más que simples alimañas.</p><p><em>—</em> <em>Pōja ñelly qūvyon.</em></p><p>Sin saber lo que vendría Star Lights miraron alrededor, tomando las armas la tierra se partió a sus pies y las aguas bramaron furiosas a espaldas de la hechicera, un rayo fracturó los cielos y las ráfagas de viento alzaron el polvo haciéndolo asfixiante.</p><p>—Bien, acabemos con esto... —Con un giro de su espada y un grito de batalla Yaten se lanzó al ataque.</p><p>Los pies de Michiru se despegaron del suelo y levitando se aproximó a él.</p><p><em>—</em> <em>¡Pōja vys pryjatan!</em></p><p>Con ese grito la espada de Yaten salió despedida de su mano y giró por los cielos clavándose en la tierra, una fuerza invisible jaló el brazo de Yaten estirándolo hasta dislocarlo y torciéndolo hacia atrás salió despedido de su cuerpo. Seiya y Taiki quedaron estupefactos, Yaten gritó con tal dolor abriendo la mandíbula que una estalactita le atravesó su nuca como una lengua de hielo y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con una orden de la mano de Michru, la estalactita lo degolló, su cabeza rodó por el suelo arrastrada por el viento hasta los pies de sus hermanos.</p><p>Impactado, Taiki retrocedió sabiéndose impotente. Advirtiendo su movimiento, Michiru alzó las manos con la mandíbula apretada y llamando a los mares del este y oeste lo atrapó entre sus olas. Conteniendo la respiración Taiki luchó por salir de la prisión de agua pero esta se estiró y se contrajo manteniéndolo cautivo, entre más era la desesperación, las aguas más lo presionaban con la fuerza del abismo, quebrando sus costillas las últimas burbujas de aire se escaparon de sus labios, Taiki convulsionó, con los ojos en blanco hilos de sangre brotaron de su nariz y boca mezclándose en las aguas. Con una última convulsión, Taiki cayó al suelo bajo la lluvia de su cautiverio.</p><p>Los ojos de la hechicera se dirigieron al último de los Star Lights que permaneció inmóvil apretando los dientes, alzando la mano lo levantó frente a ella, fingiendo valor el cuerpo de Seiya tembló como una hoja, el sudor recorrió su rostro y algo más corró bajo su piel.</p><p>—Q... ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>Seiya tembló aterrado, su sangre se aglomeró moviéndose en su mejilla, el sudor cayó de su frente apenas soportando el intenso dolor, su piel se desprendía de su carne y pústulas se formaron en sus pómulos explotando una a una, su sangre hirvió despidiendo hilos de humo.</p><p>—Mich... ¡Michiru! —exclamó Seiya.</p><p>Más allá de todo raciocinio, la hechicera lo miró indolente, y agarrotando su mano, la cerró en un puño haciéndolo estallar, bañándose en su sangre y vísceras.</p><p>Los ojos de la hechicera parecen perdidos, vacíos. Perlas de sangre rodaron por su rostro mezclándose con sus lágrimas, lluvia y agua de mar.</p><p>Frente a ella no hay nada más que destrucción, un suave manto de niebla la rodea y la oscuridad abrió paso a los rayos de sol que iluminaron el mar en calma fundiéndose todo después a negro, una leyenda apareció frente a sus ojos.</p><p>
  <b>GAME OVER</b>
</p><p>
  <b>YOU WIN</b>
</p><p>Michiru se sacó el casco de realidad virtual agitando su cabello, y al ver a Haruka junto a Setsuna corrió a sus brazos y la besó con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Ma petite mort... —dijo Haruka con un perfecto francés—. Estoy bien, tranquila, estoy bien...</p><p>Haruka tomó el rostro de Michiru con ambas manos obligándola a mirarla, a pesar de su sonrisa, las mejillas de Michiru se llenaron de lágrimas.</p><p>Los Three Lights con los cascos en las manos las miraron incrédulos, aún inmersos en el estupor de su horrible final.</p><p>—Me asustaste —dijo Michiru—, ¿tenías que dejarte matar? Fue traumático —le golpeó el brazo— nunca había usado ese nivel, ¿crees que haya quedado en el primer lugar?</p><p>—¡Sobrecargaste el sistema mi amor! —respondió Haruka con una sonrisa—, eres una leyenda, seguro te premiarán, aunque la foto que les tomé a sus caras es... —la rubia le mostró la fotografía en su teléfono—. "Priceless".</p><p>—¡Oh! Te compraré un marco, ¡y a ellos les haré camisetas que digan "La damisela se cuida sola"!</p><p>—Aww... que linda, tú siempre tan detallista.</p><p>Tomadas de la mano se dirigieron a la salida del salón de Realidad Virtual, una sonriente Haruka los miró traviesa mostrándoles la lengua al pasar. Cruzada de brazos, Setsuna les siguió detrás.</p><p>—Vuelvan a matarme —dijo Setsuna —y seguirán perdiendo años de su vida... —y con una mirada mortal agregó —Real. La próxima vez no será virtual.</p><p>Al salir hubo un silencio sepulcral, el resto de los jugadores en espera les abrieron paso, seguían estupefactos con la sangrienta masacre, la pantalla gigante fuera del salón de RV, todavía mostraba la fría mirada de su personaje cubierto en sangre, los altos números de su puntaje la colocaron en el insuperable primer lugar.</p><p>Apenas las Three Lights reaccionan, saben que perdieron, pero todavía no se explican lo sucedido, o el cómo.</p><p>—La próxima vez acabemos con ella primero —dijo Seiya saliendo del estupor.</p><p>—Nah —respondió Yaten—, Haruka nos torturá por esto, olvídalo, yo paso —dijo marchándose con las manos en la nuca.</p><p>—Fuimos muy ingenuos, muy ingenuos, unos completos noobs —dijo Taiki siguiéndolo con las manos en los bolsillos.</p><p>Derrotado, Seiya frunció el entrecejo haciendo un puchero.</p><p>—¡Maldición...! —Furioso estrelló el casco en el suelo.</p><p>—¡Oye tú! ¡Pagarás por eso! —Le gritaron detrás de la pantalla.</p><p>Seiya se palmeó la cara.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>**Mar y viento, les pido su poder para matar a mis enemigos. Que sus corazones sangren. Que sus huesos se quiebren. Que su piel se rompa. Que su mundo... se destruya.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>